The Edge
by Darkness is My Savior
Summary: Okay, I don't have much time. As you can see behind me, the world's ending and I'm getting furrier by the day. boom! Yikes! fizz-crack static... Okay,gotta go. This is Lin Nicrana, live at the end of the world.
1. Chapter 1

DIMS: I'm updating at 4 in the morning. Be greatful, I already said I wouldn't be updating 'till after hallows eve (halloween for all you modern people) or something like that.

All of the OC's I've ever come up with and the YYH cast: ENJOY

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A brown haired, brown eyed, rather plain looking girl walked through the door into the class. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't means skinny either. Her lips were pail, almost nonexistent and her face was somewhat angular. Her skin was pail and her hair had dark gold highlights and a shade that told that it was reddish in the summer. She wore a pair of black jeans and a baggy black shirt under a purple and blue jean jacket and a red bandanna. She had black sneakers with red griffins on the tongues that looked like they had walked with the owner to hell and back and she was extremely short, maybe 4'10" (we're in, what, the 9th grade at this point people!). "Good morning. Are you the new student?" Mrs. Tarashika asked in her sweet, kind voice. She nodded and began to look around bored-ly through her round glasses. "Would you like to tell us some things about yourself?"

"Not really, but if that's what floats yer boat, my name is Lin Nicarana. I hate people, am a black belt in karate, and was kicked out of my last school because of some nasty tattle tail." Before the teacher could thank her, a bratty black haired, pig tailed teacher's pet in the front row named Carla said, "What happened?"

At this, Lin smiled wolfishly, showing fang-like canines. "He lost his arm," she said and ran her tongue over her teeth. Everyone pushed back in their seats except for one red haired boy, surprisingly in the back row. "This class is going to be interesting for once."

Kurama approached Lin as she sat under a wide branched tree. It was lunch, but she didn't have any food. The moment he crossed the barrier between the light and shade he felt a chill, and, even though both of her eyes were closed, he felt her glaring at him. As he moved to take another step, annoyance flashed over her face. She reached over to an abundant supply of stones at her side and threw it at him, hitting him on the shoulder. 'A warning,' he thought, 'Like a rattle snake.' "Go away, or I will be forced to take immediate action," she said in a deadly tone.

"Why should I do that? I just want to enjoy the shade of the tree," he said smoothly, trying to gauge his new classmate's temper.

"One, that's bull. Two, If you don't remove yourself from the area, I will remove one of your body parts." She snapped her head up to reveal two, sharp brown eyes. He wondered how a color that could be so comforting, like in Keiko or Yusuke's eyes, could be so deadly in hers. They had dark grayish rims and there were prominent yet tiny flecks of gold. She curled her lip in a snarl and a low growl emitted from her throat. 'That stone was a first attack. This is her final warning before she gives me something worse,' he realized.

"Fine, fine, I'm going, but I suggest you leave as well, the bell is going to ring in a few moments."

"Whatever," she grunted, closing her eyes once more. With a sigh, she rose to her feet and darted past Kurama towards the school. She passed through the doors just as the bell rang, leaving him standing just in the shade of the tree. 'Definitely going to be interesting' he thought before running back to the school.

DIMS: Not much action yet, I'm trying to get this right so that I don't have crappy beginnning chapters and then better ones as time goes on. Also trying to decided if I should put romance in or not. You can vote if you want. Don't know if it'll effect my decision but...I'm going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

DIMS: I got now reviews! Only 8 hits! I feel unloved. (bursts into tears)

Yusuke: (glares at reader well enough to make Hiei proud) Now I've gotta spend the next three hours cleaning up the tears and trying to get her to calm down. I've seen her go on like this for nearly 8 hours once. Then she'll spen ages sulking...

DIMS: (stops sobbing long enough to say)to anyone who reviews on this chapter, cookie for you, and a spot in the next chapters dedication.

Kurama: (while trying to calm down DIMS) Dark doesn't own anything except her copies of the DVDs and Manga volumes, along with Lin.

Dedicated to: Ryuuie Mizishi who reviewed on "Death by Prophecy" along with ForgottenKaze and Picture who reviewed to my oneshot series "I'm Not Weak". And to Professor Trelawny.

It was midnight and the full moon hung lazily above the treetops. The pine needles covered in snow and the rivers frozen. I looked into a frozen pond and saw two yellow eyes staring back at me. I raised a wolfy eyebrow at the reflection. 'God I love the way my dreams work. God I love being able to think in my dreams.' I had always been able to think in my dreams. I guess I just took it for granted as some form of evolution. I turned around and examined my coal gray coat and my bushy, white tipped tail. I began to walk through the forest, savoring the crunch as all four of my paws moved in synchronized precision. I came to a clearing, where I saw a much larger wolf sitting on the other side of the clearing, back to me. I sat and was silent. _Welcome, young pup _he said in my mind. Remembering my research on wolf behavior, I remembered not to make eye contact, as I rolled onto my back, showing my submission. He chuckled at the gesture. _Rise, we do not have the time for such formalities. Now, your heritage begins to show. _He nipped me affectionately on the shoulder and I woke up, and, as always, I remembered the dream, vividly.

I dressed in a similar fashion as the day before, black turtle-neck under my blue and purple jacket, a pair of black jeans, and black socks with ratty old shoes on my feat. On my head I tied my normal black bandanna. The school had been _so_ considerate and had forgotten to give me a uniform, not that I would have worn the girls uniform anyway. Even if the skirts aren't actually as slutty as a lot of people think, you aint gonna see ME in PINK, or skirts. Besides, uniforms aren't actually required. **(A/N:for all of you people who are going to review and say that yes uniforms are, go read "Two Shot" the bonus episode at the end of volume 7. HAH!) **I grabbed my turquoise back-pack and ran out the door, a piece of toast in my mouth.

Gym, did I mention how much I love gym? It's practically the only place you can hurt someone and make it look like an accident. Did I mention how much I love dodge ball? Fate was on my side as I slipped on my **Blue **and white gym uniform. The shorts were long, past my knees, and the shirt sleeves went past my elbow, but that didn't really bother me. I ran out of the locker room into the croud of kids surrounding the gym teacher. Shuichi Minamino, the boy who had annoyed me so much yesterday, was in my class as well. As the game started, we were on opposite teams. For such a nerdy guy, he had pretty good reflexes. By the end of the period, it was just the two of us throwing ball after ball at each other, everyone watching in awe as all attacks were dodged. That afternoon, he approached me under the tree. I was in a less hostile mood, plus that fan club of his seemed to annoy him about as much as me, and I figured that if he hung around me they just might leave the poor guy alone. I may put on a mean exterior, but inside, I can do have the capacity to be sympathetic. I glared at him a bit as he entered the shade of the tree, but generally ignored him. He sat down next to me and stared up into the branches of the tree. "You're really good at dodge ball, you know," I said as I took a bite of my sandwich. It was lettuce with a few thin slices of ham on white bread. "So are you." It was silent for a few more moments before he asked a question. "Lin?" I grunted in reply, seeing as I was still chewing. "Why were you really kicked out from your old school?" I hadn't expected that. I chewed thoughtfully on my sandwich then said, "As I told you, a boy in my grade, name, I don't know. He really ticked me off. So, I bit him really hard on the upper arm, and I mutilated so much of the tissue it had to be removed. Only with the help of really good psychologists proving temporary insanity was I able to avoid time in a correctional facility, aka juvenile detention center, aka jail." I finished off my sandwich and rose to my feet. "I'm going, and you should leave as well, the bell's gonna ring soon," I said with a smirk. He smirked as well, realizing I had used his own line against him. "Touché," he said, just as the bell rang. 'This school is going to be interesting,' I thought as I dashed to my next class, a true smile on my lips.

Dims: (has stopped crying due to pride with her work) There you have it, chapter two, PLEASE REVIEW! Oh yeah, vote for wheter or not you want romance, and if you do, who you want for pairings. I'm not saying that I'll necessarily go with the votes, but it might sway my decision.

YYH cast and all the OCs I've every come up with: Thanks for reading. R&R!


End file.
